Thanks!
by Lyonia Avilura
Summary: "Aku laki-laki lho, kenapa kau memberiku bunga? Kau tidak salah?" /AT/Maybe OOC/Warning inside!/Oneshot/ENJOY!


**_Happy birthday Venusa Rays! Best wishes for you, dear :)  
_** Special fict for you~

* * *

Jika ada yang harus disyukuri adalah hidup bahagia dengan mereka yang kita sayang. Namun terjebak selamanya dengan mereka yang menyayangi kita juga bukan hal yang buruk. Karena hidup adalah soal pilihan.

Barangkali selamanya kita tak akan bisa mendapat dua dari dua pilihan yang hanya boleh dimiliki satu. Hidup memang perkara pilihan, namun tak semua pilihan boleh dipilih semaunya.

Perempuan bisa saja duduk di samping kursi kemudi mobil sembari menunggu pengemudinya datang. Namun bila pengemudi mobil hanya diam tidak bergerak, tak mungkin selamanya perempuan harus tetap tinggal di dalam mobil, bukan? Lebih parah lagi bila pengemudi yang diinginkan ternyata tak kunjung tiba, artinya sudah waktunya bagi perempuan untuk keluar dan mencari udara segar.

Benar begitu?

Sama seperti aku yang lebih memilih keluar. Bukan karena mencari udara segar, namun berdiam diri di dalam mobil yang tak kunjung jalan hanya membuatku mati sesak menghirup udara tak sehat.

Hidup memang perkara pilihan.

Namun hidup akan benar-benar hidup ketika berhenti memilih, sebab terkadang kita lupa bahwa memiliki yang baik sering di dapat ketika kita memilih yang tak pernah kita inginkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukannya setelah ini dia ulang tahun?"

"Siapa?"

"Oh Sakura, ayolah…"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud."

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino…"

Ino bergerak menatap lawan bicaranya lebih intens. "Sakura sayang, dia suamimu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya begini."

Tidak banyak yang bisa diucapkan Sakura. Rasanya hatinya kosong, sama seperti mulutnya yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dengan perlahan Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Cobalah untuk menerimanya…"

"Aku tidak–"

Ino bergerak menggenggam tangan Sakura, sahabatnya. "Kalian sudah menikah selama satu tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang pendek untuk terus memikirkan yang lain, Sakura." Ino terdiam sejenak, memastikan Sakura tidak melamun dan benar-benar mendengarnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus memikirkan Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah lama pergi? Kau tak harus terus meratapi kepergiannya, Dear."

Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut. Hari ini dengan berani Ino menyebut nama Sasuke di hadapannya.

Ada sesal bercampur kesal di hatinya. Ada yang salah disini. Namun Ia selalu tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Semakin Ia memikirkan, semakin sering Ia berpikir "jika saja…" yang pada akhirnya tak pernah terwujud. Kehilangan adalah bagian dari kehidupan, tapi mengikhlaskan tak pernah menjadi bagian dari kehilangan.

Sakura mencoba melepas tangan Ino yang menggenggam tangannya. "Aku harus pulang, Ino.."

"Tidak!" Ino yang paham gerak-gerik sahabatnya, tidak membiarkan Sakura pergi. Mau sampai kapan Sakura seperti ini terus, ada kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura!" Ino berteriak.

"Aku harus pulang, Ino…"

"Sakura!"

"Ino, tolonglah…"

Ino tidak bisa sabar lagi melihat Sakura dalam kondisi begini terus-menerus. "Sakura Uzumaki, dengarkan aku!"

Teriakan Ino yang tiba-tiba membuat hati Sakura sekali lagi menangis. Belum cukup rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke, kini Ino menyebut nama orang lain yang hingga saat ini terus disiksanya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang setiap detik dialaminya, Sakura semakin merasa bersalah pada orang itu.

"Sakura dengarkan aku." Sakura yang biasa pasti menangis dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, segalanya selalu disimpannya rapat-rapat sendirian. Hidup ini harus terus berjalan ke depan, bukan melihat ke belakang. "Sasuke adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupmu –siapapun tahu itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus, Sasuke sudah pergi dan kini ada Naruto yang selalu menemanimu. Mau sampai kapan kau menunggu Sasuke? Sedangkan kau sendiri tahu dia telah meninggal dan tak akan kembali. Seberapa lama lagi Naruto harus menunggumu, Sakura?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk tak berani menatap Ino, kini mulai mengangkat kepalanya tegak. Helaian rambutnya ikut bergoyang ringan mengikut arah pandang Sakura. Mulutnya masih diam tak bergerak, tapi Sakura mendengarkan.

"Jika kau ingin menyimpannya sendiri, aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi Naruto tak pernah pergi –dia disana selalu bersamamu. Jangan biarkan kau terus melukai dirimu sendiri, karena tanpa kau sadari Naruto lebih tersakiti..."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di tepi sebuah rumah sakit. Tidak sampai memasuki halaman rumah sakit, sesosok perempuan melambaikan tangan kepada sang pemilik mobil.

Dengan tergesa-gesa perempuan itu membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi. "Hai!"

"Sakura? Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja?"

"Aku sudah pulang daritadi, bosan dengan bau tempat kerjaku..." Bibir Sakura mengerucut pura-pura _sebal._

Ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura hari ini. Tidak biasa Sakura menunggu di depan pagar rumah sakit yang paling luar. Kemudian berlari menuju mobil seakan sangat rindu dengan pemilik mobil… lalu ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat benar-benar ceria, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ini…"

Naruto yang masih bingung semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sakura hari ini. "Apa ini?" Naruto terkejut dengan buket bunga yang banyak dilihatnya di pesta pernikahan disodorkan Sakura kepadanya. Melihat wajah terkejut Naruto, Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Hadiah."

"Apakah ada acara hari ini?" wajah laki-laki itu masih bingung, "Aku laki-laki _lho_ , kenapa kau memberiku bunga?"

"Kau pasti tidak tahu itu bunga apa…" Sakura berwajah sedih di depan Naruto.

"Mana aku tahu, aku tidak ahli masalah seperti ini, Sakura- _chan_." Laki-laki itu _nyengir_. "Ini benar untukku?"

Sakura menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. "Iya untukmu, suamiku."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena hari ini hari Sabtu." Sakura menjawab singkat. "Dan karena hari ini kau libur tapi mau mengantarku ke rumah sakit dan menjemputku tepat waktu."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan Sakura sejak membuka pintu mobil. Sakura yang biasa hanya akan berceloteh di waktu-waktu tertentu saja. Dan hari ini Sakura melakukan banyak hal aneh yang membuatnya _shock,_ termasuk ketika Sakura menyebut kata "suami" padanya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto ingat Sakura yang dulu, Sakura sebelum bersamanya.

"Sungguh aku tidak paham maksudmu. Kau kenapa _sih_?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini aku sedang baik, dan romantis." Mata emerald Sakura berkelip cerah.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Atau mungkin kau salah makan sesuatu tadi pagi?" Naruto masih terus menanyakan kondisi Sakura, menimbang bahwa tingkahnya setelah membuka pintu mobil tidak seperti biasanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun…"

Sakura berteriak sambil tertawa riang di depan Naruto yang masih _melongo._ Naruto tersenyum bergantian melihat buket bunga di tangannya dan Sakura di depannya. "Aaa. Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto sedikit salah tingkah melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. "Kau lupa ya? Wah, padahal aku menunggu traktiran darimu." Sakura tersenyum menggoda. Naruto tertawa.

"AH! Aku lupa, maafkan aku Nyonya…" Naruto membungkuk meminta maaf dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura tersenyum hangat. Naruto selalu membuatnya tertawa. Apapun yang Ia berikan pada Naruto, dia selalu membuatnya tertawa. "Itu bunga hydrangea. Yang biasa ada di pernikahan –kau benar." Sakura berkata tiba-tiba.

Naruto sedikit kikuk menggenggam sebuket bunga di tangannya. Apalagi ini pemberian Sakura. _Kenapa hydrangea?_ "Ada artinya?"

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya mendekat pada Naruto. Dikecup pipi Naruto sekilas, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Terima kasih sudah memahamiku…"

Laki-laki itu tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia yakin pipinya pasti sudah merona merah. "Aaa. Tentu."

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Jadi? Mau kutraktir dimana hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi. "Bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi di... rumah?"

Naruto meringis memamerkan deretan giginya. " _Yes Sir_!"

Sakura tertawa lagi.

Dan sekarang, perempuan itu benar-benar mantap untuk menatap dunianya.

Benar kata Ino, bagaimana mungkin Ia terus menyakiti laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya tertawa seperti Naruto?

"Terima kasih telah menungguku, Naruto..."

"Tentu!"

.

.

.

 _Tadaima..._

 _Okaeri, Sakura-chan!_

 **end**

* * *

 **AN**

fict yang dibuat cepet-cepet spesial untuk ulang tahun calon dentist ini, haha maaf ya ceritanya aneh gini :| bahagia ngga sih ini ceritanya? hahaha

lupakan sejenak tentang kapan ulang tahun Naruto hahaha. anggap aja ulang tahunnya 5 september wkwkwk. Kalo september jadi keinget Kakashi aja ya~ anyway, aku bikin ini sambil dengerin divine nya SNSD looh~ (?) nyampe ga sih feel nya?

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
